


Happiness is Here

by Purplehuntress3



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ABBA, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauyasha is there but not worth a tag, Drive Through, M/M, Nott is calebs mother, mcdonalds, they get drunk and high and dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehuntress3/pseuds/Purplehuntress3
Summary: Caleb wonders, after everything he has been through, how he ended up here of all places.Here currently being a drive through Mcdonalds, on the way back from a beach party, with his very high and munchie ridden boyfriend half in his lap as he leans over to flirt with the lady at the window, and his other friends in various states of sobriety shouting their orders from the back. Trent would be disappointed.





	Happiness is Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second work that has “here” in the title. Thats two for two! This idea was created by the widomauk discord... love you all!!

Caleb wonders, after everything he has been through, how he ended up here of all places.

 

Here currently being a drive through Mcdonalds, on the way back from a beach party, with his very high and munchie ridden boyfriend half in his lap as he leans over to flirt with the lady at the window, and his other friends in various states of sobriety shouting their orders from the back. Trent would be disappointed.

 

_ Lets not think about him now.  _ He hisses at himself in his mind; and out loud, as Molly’s elbow hits a less forgiving place. 

 

“Sorry darling,” he says, reaching an arm behind him to grab the headrest, pulling himself up and planting a chaste kiss on his lips before leaning over the seats. “Jester, dear, I know you want a Mcflurry, you’ve said 20 times, but right now I need you to shush so I can hear what Nott wants.” 

 

Though his words were clear and crisp, Molly’s body was drooping steadily forward, and Caleb found himself grabbing hold of the back of his collar before he could fall into Beau’s lap. Not that she would notice, she’s been staring at Yasha for the last hour and not even their brief stop start to let Fjord throw up in a bin 10 minutes ago had stopped her. 

 

“OH!” Jester called from the back, her voice twice as loud as normal as the alcohol removed her voice control (or what little she had). “Nott’s been asleep for twenty minutes!”

 

Caleb makes direct eye contact with the lady at the window and rolls his eyes, causing her to laugh.

 

“Okay! Well that’s one persons order of the list,” Molly says, using his fingers to count, “who hasn’t- AH,” he leans back, maneuvering himself so he’s sat in Caleb’s lap, Molly’s thighs bracketing his, “And what would you like darling?” 

 

“Just a black coffee Liebling,” he reaches up, moving some of Molly’s curls away from his face. Molly’s clothes are mostly dry from where Beau ‘accidentally’ tripped him into the water, but his hair is still soaking. “I am not that hungry.”

 

“THATS A LIE.” Jesters voice booms from the back, which had the power to even wake Nott up from her drunken slumber, if the little green hand on the back of Beau’s seat was to say anything. Oh, but it didn’t distract Beau, still staring at Yasha. “HE HASN’T HAD ANYTHING SINCE LUNCH. AND WE HAD AN EARLY LUNCH.”

“I am really fine, it was a big-” but for every attempt Caleb said to dissuade Molly, he just ignored him before leaning back out the window. 

 

“One of those chicken wrap things with cool mayo, large fries and a black coffee.” Molly stroked his chin in contemplation, looking at the pieces of paper stuck to the wall next to the window. The machines that usually allow you the speak to the people were out of order, and it was too late for them to have someone stood by them. “Add a 20 chicken nugget box to that, 3 extra medium fries, and a large banana shake in case Nott wakes up.”

 

In the back, he could hear Yasha, Fjord and Jester have a conversation, which meant his whole hearing was taken up by Jester explaining in meticulous detail how good the guy she had slept with the other night was. His view was taken up by Molly’s ass, as he hang half out the window to flirt with the lady at the till. It wasn’t that bad a view, in fact, it was a pretty good one.

 

_ Here, of all places, is where I end up.  _ He’s not disappointed at all. It was then he realised that he had made eye contact with the lady moments before, without freaking out. Jester would be proud. Maybe he’d tell her later. When they all sober up. Or he gets drunk. 

 

_ Progress _ . Maybe he’s a bit proud of himself, too.

 

Of course, his thoughts were once again chased from him as Molly’s knee landed somewhere unpleasant.

 

“Scheiße!  _ Mollymauk- _ ”

 

“Oh shit! Sorry darling,” Molly leans back up, being extremely careful of where he places his limbs this time. “I am so sorry, but it isn’t my fault you have a big dick.”

 

Of course, it wasn’t Jester’s screeching, Fjord’s almost vomit. It wasn’t Molly almost face planting into her lap, or 30 minutes ago when Nott sung the entire Mexican national anthem all the way through. No, none of those distracted Beau from her lesbian gaze, it was the comment about his dick that did it.

 

“Hells Dude! No one wants to fucking know!”     

 

_____

 

30 minutes later, they are in a car park not too far from Jester and Beau’s apartment, but far enough that they could play music loudly without disrupting anyone. By this point all the food is long gone, since once Nott had woken up she had made her way through the remnants. At the moment, her and Caleb sat in the trunk of the car, legs dangling out as they slowly made their way through the cask of German beer that they had bought specifically for him. Fjord had finally passed out, curled up around a large bottle of water Molly had given him to drink. The tiefling himself was currently badly dancing with Jester to Mamma Mia, which of course involved hip thrusts, lots of thumbs, and a move that Beau rather coldly calls “the sprinkler”. Beau and Yasha were some distance away making out on a blanket. 

 

“Caleb?” Nott says softly, so softly in fact that at first he did not realised she had spoken, “Are you… Are you happy?” 

 

He looks down at his small goblin friend turned almost mother, who was currently leaning against the side of the trunk, legs so short they hardly make it over the edge. She is holding a beer bottle in both hands, which barely make their way all around. He has known Nott the longest, met her so many months before the others, and he knows she cares for him so much, just like he cares for her. 

 

But right now, after years of the “mighty nein”, the question seems almost stupid and unneeded. 

 

He smiles, wide and unhindered, the alcohol lowering his own inhibitions, before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

 

“I, my dear Nott, have never been happier.” The statement caused Nott to smile back, chin tilted up and full of teeth. 

 

“Good. Then I am happy too.” she says as the song changes to another ABBA song.

 

_ Oh. Oh no. _

 

Molly turns to him, a large devilishly smile appearing on his face as he starts to stalk to where Caleb sits, stripping off his coat in the process which earns a wolfwhistle from Jester. By the time the lyrics start, he has one hand on the side of the car as he leans over Caleb. 

 

“You're so hot, teasing me, so you're blue but I can't take a chance on a boy like you. That's something I couldn't do,” he grabs at Caleb’s jaw, directing it so he is no longer staring at Molly’s chest, which he was very happy to do, and instead is looking at his face, though not his eyes, no matter how long they have been together Molly never makes him make eye contact. Which is why right now Caleb looks directly into Molly’s eyes. The deep red almost enchanting him as he continues to sing.

 

“There's that look in your eyes, I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild. Ah, but boy you're only a child.” 

 

At that Caleb laughs. “Mollymauk I am older than you.” which got him shushed, as he grabs Caleb’s upper arms and pulls him standing, and then positioning them so they are wrapped around Molly’s waist. 

 

“Well I can dance with you honey, if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out?” what they are doing now is less dancing and more swaying in each others arms, Molly wrapping his own around the back of Caleb’s neck. Caleb has a couple of inches on Molly, something that isn’t usually apparent as he usually slouches and Molly usually wears something heeled. But right now the alcohol is giving Caleb a bit of confidence, and Molly’s heels are discarded to the side, still filled with sand and seawater from the beach. 

 

“And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out?” Molly leans up, smacks a kiss right on Caleb’s lips before leaning back to continue singing. 

 

“Take it easy, take it easy, better slow down boy, that’s no way to go, does your mother know?” at this point, Jester joins in, singing in harmony with Molly. From the whooping sounds from Beau and Yasha, she is probably doing her own, less than PG dance herself, but Caleb doesn’t care. He only has eyes from Mollymauk. 

 

“Take it easy, take it easy, try to cool it boy, take it nice and slow, does your mother know?” Molly leans up for another kiss, his eyes closing as Caleb closes his ow-

 

“YES! His mother does know! And she’d be very happy if you wouldn’t make out in front of her young innocent eyes!” Nott shouts from the trunk, where she had at some point stood up, her short stature making her head just reach the roof.

 

Molly and Caleb burst into laughter, the moment ruined but neither caring. 

 

_________

  
  


The rest of the night passed with similar outcomes. Different songs come and go. Jester somehow remembered the entire Just Dance to Applause by Lady GaGa and gave them all an excellent and very drunk rendition of that. The entire group (bar Fjord, still sleeping, now with a blanket tucking him in) did the macarena, Jester and Molly making up a few extra dance moves to add into the middle bits (that Caleb refused to do, for he did not know if he could slut drop in these trousers, no matter how much Molly insisted it’d be fine). At some point Molly dived off the top of the car into Yasha’s arms while dancing to Dog Days. As the night goes on, Caleb starts singing more and more of the songs in German, and at some point was able to perform the entire of Bohemian rhapsody in it, much to everyone's surprise and glee. 

 

By 5am, as the sun started to rise once more and they decided it might be best to head back to Jester and Beau’s place. Those that weren’t hammered were stoned, and those that were neither were asleep, Fjord hanging between Jester and Yasha as drool dripped down his chin, and Nott herself was curled into Beau’s arms. 

 

Molly and Caleb were a few feet behind the others, somehow holding each other up. Molly’s tail was wrapped around Caleb’s thigh, and Caleb had tucked his head into Molly’s shoulder. As they neared the girls apartment, Caleb twisted his head so his mouth was near Molly’s ear. 

 

“I am very happy, Mollymauk.” He whispers, like it was a secret for just the two of them. “I never thought I would be this happy.” 

 

Molly stopped them, and leaned backwards so he could look Caleb in the eyes. He smiled, a soft sort of thing only reserved for Caleb. He reached up and brushed Caleb’s hair back before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Good,” he murmured into his skin, “you deserve it.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
